Following in daddy's footsteps
by LauraMckane1994
Summary: Phoebe has never been well behaved, she loved the rush of danger and the different options, yet did she know her dad's past has got an eye on her ready to follow in daddy's footsteps. Will Daddy's little princess behave or will her lifestyle change to the controlling Dominant just like her dad is.
1. Meet Phoebe Grey

"This is Bullshit Ava"

Trying to convince Ava to skip history class with me is now becoming a hard challenge, after been busted last time Uncle Elliot had used her against his credit card, apparently no shopping hit Ava hard as she's suddenly become an angel

"I can't go through this again Pheebs i just can't i havent been shopping in days!"

Shop shop shop, who gives a fuck about shopping when you have to deal with Mr Turners history lessons! FUCKING BORING! Phoebe Grey daughter of the Millionaire and outsounding Christian Grey, you would have thought that may have strode me to ditermination, it doesnt. It fucking sucks. I don't do it to get daddy's attention. I dont have to, im daddy's little princess have and always will be, sure he goes wild when i misbehave and puts me through punishment but still always gives in eventually. Drives mum nuts. Playing with my long dark curly hair while listening to this bullshit class, to then realise everyone was staring at me.

"What's the Anwer Miss Grey?" Mr Turner ask's boring his green eye's into my grey ones.

"Sorry can you repeat the question, i wasnt listening?"

"The whole point in me teaching you Miss grey is so that you do listen"

"Well don't bother im not interested" I reply coolly.

I hear a faint sound of 'Ooohs' and giggles throughout the class

"Then maybe you should get out of my class so i can teach those who do want to learn something"

"Nobody wants to learn, Believe me i know, but if you insist i shall leave your boring class that are so willing to learn in peace"

Grabbing my stuff i see Ava smirking and shaking her head at me. Giving her a classic Grey smirk i leave the class skipping out the door. In the Hallway i see Ted leaning against the head's office. Ted and i have an amazing relationship he's my big brother. Always there for me when im in trouble and when i need him. Always has. Ted is turning 18 and will be leaving school to go straight to work with my dad. I however been 16 have to stay here for two more bullshit years. Me, Ted and Ava have always been close, we call ourselves the 'Trio' since thats what uncle Elliot use to call us when we were younger.

"What did you do now" Ted says smirking at me, pulling me away from my thoughts.

"History was bullshit, Told Mr Turner i wasnt interested and kicked me out, how about you? hitting on the head now? Low even for your standers"

"Ha-ha very funny, no i kicked Chris Burndales arse and now they're ringing Dad"

"We should get out of here go somewhere before Dad can find us" Ted stood up straight and smiled

"Lets do it, where shall we go?"

"Who the fuck knows Ted lets just fuck off away from this hell hole"

Me and Ted ran out of school and to Ted's car, our dad lost patience with security after me and Ted was always ditching them. Drove Daddy wild. Just before we could drive off a knock at Ted's window shocked us both. Ted rolled the window down to see a woman with long blonde hair, skinny figure, she looked at least in her 50's though, she had a smirk plastered on her face she was wearing skinny jeans and a low cut black top. Jeez she's old someone should tell her to put some clothes on. Finally Ted broke the awkward silence

"Hello do we know you?" I dont know what it was about this woman but i didn't like her not one bit.

"No, we have yet to be introduced, My name is Elena Lincoln, im an old friend of your dads, something i have come to humour you about"

why the fuck would we care? what a weirdo, something about her saying my dad's name infuriated me.

"Well that is just lovely, can we get this over and done with so we can go?"

The blonde bitch chuckled once.

"You look so much more like your dad, his attitute that age as well before i met and helped him, You on the other hand-" She said looking at Teddy "Look so much like your mother"

The way she also said my mothers name had me twice the rage i had before.

"Do you have a problem with my mother?" I asked through gritted teeth,

Ted shot me a look that said 'calm down' he knows how i get when it comes to Family. I'd tackle this bitch down on the floor.

"Actually your mother took something that belonged to me, somehow im going to get it back, starting with their childearn"

"Are you talking about our dad" Ted said with a disgusted face.

"Our dad would never go for a whore like you, like i said we have to be going now" I said reaching to pull the window back up

"Wait!" She shouted. Sighing i pulled the window back down

"What?!" I snapped giving her the cold stare, again the bitch laughed.

"Just like your dad, Let me ask you, has your dad ever told you about me?"

"Obviously not since we havent got a clue who you are?" Ted said frowing at her.

I have to give it to her she never gives up "When your dad was 15, he was out of control just ask him, anyway i helped your dad by showing him the BDSM relationship, he was my submissive for years, he went on to be his own Dominant, and thats exactly how he met your mother"

Holy shit 15?! No this couldnt be true, or could it? My dad loves control he can't function without it? No Phoebe no

"You must be thinking of someone else, out dad would never-" Ted said digusted as the Blonde troll cut him off

"Ask him yourself, he fell in love with your mother tried to get her to join his lifestyle, your mother was too timid and he saw that, anyway he fell so in love with her he turned it all away to be with her, he has his playroom full of everything a BDSM lifestyle requires in his Escala flat, why do you think he and your mother go there once a week?"

I was too shocked to say anything, for once i was speechless

"Ill leave you two to figure out the man your farther is"

That was it, no way was she talking about him like that.

"Listen lady, if what your saying is true the only disgusting weird fuck around here is yourself for having sex with an underage 15 year old boy, i would find it disgusting if it was anyone but since its my farther im going to warn you now, STAY AWAY FROM MY DAD!"

I said raising my voice on the last few words "If you dont, it will only be yourself your hurting because ill take this car and run over your fake plastic arse with it!"

Take that blonde troll! "Exactly like your dad, i could help you, you know? Help control the anger"

"If your suggesting my sister into your sick lifestyle then you can get the fuck away from my car Lady!" Ted now looking overly pissed.

Once he said this the blonde troll moved, getting into a white car parked behinde us.

"Ted do you believe it?" I asked shocked.

"No mum and dad would never, No!" he shook his head rapidly.

"Maybe we should check, Think about it Ted would it be suprising if they did? They go once a week alone, they never let us in one room when we use to go! I bet that was why! it was his playroom! Lets go and settle this for ourselves"

Ted looked at me for a split second and pulled the car out of the school car park

"Fine, but i dont believe it!"

After driving in silence for the 10 minute drive to the Escala apartment we put the code in for the flat upstairs.

"What if we dont like what we find Phoebe?" Ted asked in the elevator

"I thought you didnt believe it" Raising my eyebrow at him

"I dont!" He shot back. Jesus Ted lighten up.

we walked in the apartment to find no security, wierd i was at least waiting to see a few. We went straight to the room was was always locked to find it was open, walking in we saw the room was red.

"FUCK!" i heard Ted shout, i turned to see what it was he found. HOLY SHIT

It was a draw full of blindfolds and whips and handcuffs!

"She was telling the truth Ted!" i said strained.

Ted was in a state of shock. We have to get out of here now, moving to the door we heard noises.

"I'v already unlocked the door, its just me and you baby" It was Dad shit!

"SHIT PHOEBE"

"SHUT UP TED"

i shout whispered, I shut the door quitely, me and Ted slipped into the bathroom. If they found us both here we would be in massive shit! "What do we do now?" Ted lip mimed to me. I put a finger on my lips to tell him to shut the hell up, and thats when my nightmare started.

"Iv been waiting all day for this, Ted's school rang told me he hit someone, also telling me Phoebe was been disrispectful to the teacher and found they had spent the day skiving off" My dad said, his voice sound muffeled kissing my mum no doubt. Grosss!

"Punishment for them both when we see them at home Mr Grey" My mum said moaning

MOANING SHE WAS MOANING?!

Ted had his hands to his ears shaking his head back and forth

"What shall we use today Mrs Grey, you still need punishment for refusing to have sex this morning, riding crop shall we say?"

Oh fucking god i hope not! SAY NO MUM SAY NO

"You know, Its one of my faveourite's Mr Grey" She sounded out of breath phanting even.

Suddenly we heard a click of the draw go and a few moans and groans.

'SMACK' I flinched at the noise and my mums unexpected yelp. Do i fucking help her? Sounds like she's enjoying it?!

'SMACK' My mums moaning starts to get louded. My ears are bleeding.

"You've been a very naughty woman today Mrs Grey, teasing me over emails i think you desurve another" My dad's voice sounded rough scary and so much like a... a... DOMINANT! Holy shit

"I have Mr Grey, iv been very misbehaved sir" SIR FUCKING SIR?!

'SMACK' 'SMACK' "STOP" i heard my mum cry out. I looked at Ted who was pale and in shock looking like he was about to hurl. What the fuck do we do now?

"Your arse looks an glorious colour baby, Im going to fuck you now"

"Oh yes please" I heard my mum beg.

OMG. NO. PLEASE. DONT.

Thats when we heard it the moans and groas them moaning each others names.

After a few minutes we heard them both cry out in pleasure

"Oh Christian!"

"Oh Ana baby come with me"

After we heard them both moan and scream.

Then go silent with hearing their ragged breaths and phants.

"mmm i love you" i heard my dad say.

"I love you too" I heard them kissing again.

Oh god please not again. Lord i am begging you not again.

"As much as i would love to do this all day Mr Grey i have a meeting in half an hour" I heard my dad groan

"We shall have to wait until later, when the kids are asleep we can have some good old fashioned Vanilla"

"Mmm i like the sound of that" More kissing. More and more.

Then they started to get what i can only imagine their clothes on.

"Later" I heard my mum say in a seductive voice then they were gone, i heard the door lock. I should have been worried on how the fuck we were going to get out. All i could think of was what i just heard. I heard my mothers orgasum scream.

I heard my dad beating her with a riding crop? My Family are fucked.

I took a look at Ted to see him white as a sheet and staring at me with traumatised eyes.

"How the fuck are we going to get out he locked the door" I whispered to Ted

"Our farther and mother are involved with whatever the fuck that was and your worried about the door." He said shocked and disgusted.

To be fair the only disturbing part of it was my mum and dad, the whole whip and chains thing didn't bother me. It might actually be alot of fun.

"We need to get out of here Phoebe before i turn insane."

We left the bathroom to the door, I pulled out a hair pin from my hair and messed with the door handle a bit before it finally came open.

"Do i even want to know where you learnt to do that" Ted said frowning

"Probably not, Lets just go Ted I need to get away from here"

We ran to the elevator and made our way down and back to the car. When we were safetly inside the car we noticed two security people walking back in. Probably going back up now our parents have had a good fuck! God thats disgusting!

Me and Ted drove in silence for ages, just going round and round everywhere, Obviously the poor boy wasnt ready to go home and face our parents yet not that i minded i also needed to think about it in my head. My dad had rang both me and Ted at least 10 times, leaving threatening voicemails. Suddenly a black car pulled up next to us and knocked on the window, where at traffic lights for fuck sake. Its Taylor.

"Sorry Mr and Miss Grey, your dad is worried and needs you both home now"

"Its fine Taylor were just on our way now" Ted asnwered and rolled the window back up.

"Wondered how long it would take him to track the car and send someone after us" I muttered disgusted

"He's only worried about us, adding to the school thing and the fact we refuse to answer our mobiles he's going to be well and truly pissed" I looked at the time to find it was half 5.

"They will be sitting down for dinner now. Were definately in for it. How the fuck do we face them?"

By the time we pulled into the drive we parked the car and made our way to our doom. Walking in we went straight to the dinner table, where our twin 10 year old brother and sister Ashley and Blaine. Ashley was a real girly girl, she hated my realtionship with my dad, how i had him wrapped around my finger. Blaine was a real sporty kid he loved football. Then my 4 year old brother Max was sat eating next to my mother who had an angry look on her face, nothing compared to my dad though who looked like he was about to explode.

"Im going to say this very calmly because your brothers and sister are here but where the hell have you both been?!" He said through gritted teeth.

When both me and Ted never answered he snapped

"WELL?! IM WAITING"

Realising Ted was still white and traumatised from earlier i spoke

"Im sorry, I was really angry at school so Ted took me away before i could throw something at my Teacher"

I didnt look at my dad while saying this, i knew if i did he would soften up, but i couldnt do it without laughing.

"Why did i get a phone call today Phoebe Grace Grey telling me you have been disrespectful to your teacher? Theadore why is it you beat one of your classmates to a living pulp?"

His voice was stern.

"He said inaproppriate things about Phoebe so I hit him"

I looked at Ted, he never told me this!

"What things?!" My dad snapped

"He said he was going to try get Phoebe to have sex with him in the closet at school and what he was going to do to her, so i hit him to tell him to stay away from her"

"He did?" I looked at Ted. He nodded. "Well..." My dad said "Good on you son, I shall not punish you for that" He said gritting his teeth

"CHRISTIAN!" My mum said raising herself at the table "That does not give him the right to hit people"

"Anastasia yes it does, that is our daughter and he was telling someone to leave her alone, because if i had got my hands on him he wouldnt be walking, but that doesnt answer the question why you both skived off!"

I knew Ted would get off if i spoke next he was already let off for the hitting incident

"That's my fault daddy after getting angry with my Teacher I walked out and told Ted I was going even if i walked, He came with me so i wasnt alone"

"Well you should thank your brother nothing serious happened to youu Phoebe Grey" My dad said. I could feel his gaxe burn through my head as if they were stabbing me.

"Im Sorry, my history teacher and I have never seen eye to eye, he doesnt like me but your right i shouldnt have kicked off ill apologise tomorrow and take whatever punishment you throw my way. Im also sorry I made you both worry when I wondered off I was just angry and I promise it wont happen again"

"Your damn right it wont happen again!" I heard my mum snap

Everybody stayed silent for a minute or two.

"You best sit down and eat" said my dad. His voice was no longer angry.

Both me and Ted sat down and dished out, To be fair i couldn't look at my parents or even eat my dinner. I noticed Ted was as white as a sheet.

"So where did you both go?" My dad's voice cut through my head.

"We drove around for a bit, I wasn't feeling to well and needed some air" Ted said picking at his food

"Are you okay baby?" My mums concern for Teds well being was becoming embarrassing.

Ted's the number one to my mum, her life and soul all depended on Ted. Her baby as she called him. I shouldn't be too sour I know my dad was the same with me but still she would scream and yell at me for been naughty, Ted just got a slapped bum and away with everything.

"Actually no, I'm not feeling to good must have a bug or something-"

I looked at Ted wide eyed trying to hold my laughter in while he carried on

"Im going to go lie down for a while, I hope you all have a pleasure-Shit-pleasant- I hope you all have a very pleasant dinner"

Everyone looked at Ted wide eyed while he got up an stormed away from the table. I however was about to explode with laughter, it was so hard I heard myself make a few noises which turned everyones attention on the table to me.

"I should er... go see yano.. if he's okay been a good sister and all that"

I got up and left the room before anyone could say anything, running upstairs to Teddy's room once I barged through the door I saw him with his hands in his head on the bed. He looked up with amusement sparkling in his blue eyes.

"Have a pleasure meal?" I whispered.

That was it i fell back against Ted's door and bursted out laughing, I could no longer hold it in. Ted was laughing too. By the end of it we both were in tears remembering the eventful day.

After mine and Ted's outburst we decided to stay in our seperate bedrooms to avoid contact or suspiction with our parents. Which didnt go very well when half an hour later Ted came bursting into my room with mum and dad.

"What the hell is going on, you two have been acting weird all night, Ted wont talk to me for some reason" My mum said strained.

I looked to ted who looked like he was about to cry with laughter. Trust mother to be upset with Ted hiding something from her.

"I can't say it Pheebs, honestly I just can't" He sat down on my bed putting his head down.

"What can't you say Theadore? Phoebe what the hell is going on! You havent even looked at me tonight! Your avoiding us why?!" My dad said in almost a hurt voice.

"Okay, Im going to tell you why but if I laugh half way through its only because im freaked the fuck out and traumatised" I saw my mum open her mouth to yell at me for swearing when I saw my dad shake his head at her. Jesus he really wants to know.

"So today when me and Ted got into the car to go away from school, a lady named Ellena Lincoln knocked on Teddy's car window"

As soon as this was said I heard my mum ghasp and saw her put her hand over her mouth

"And" My dad's voice showed no emotion but I could already tell he was worried.

"And, she told me and Ted about your BDSM lifestyle and her having sex with you at 15, how you wanted mum as a submissive and it didnt work out because you fell in love, she also said that you belonged with her and she was going to do everything she could to get you back quote-'starting with your childrean'- anyway Ted didnt believe her and was somewhat shocked so she told us to checK yor apartment out at escala"

I looked up to see my mums and dads eye's widen

"What have i told you-"

I cut my dad off with my hand wave "Let me finish! Anyway by the time we got there there were no security and the room that was always locked was open, Ted and I checked it out and found all your... toys, then we heard you and mum, we knew you would go bat shit if you found us in there so we hid in the bathroom"

I heard Ted cough like he was holding back his laugh but i didnt dare looked at my parents

"Lets just say me and Ted learnt alot about both of you in the 20 minutes you were both there"

I was trying so hard to control my laughter I knew I had a smile on my face and Ted's head was in his hands.

"How long were you there for" My mum asked nervously.

"Between the 'Oh ana lets use the riding crop-" I said mimicing their voices "'You have been a very Naughty girl-Oh christian-Oh ana baby come with me" Then to end my dramatic outburst i fake moaned and screamed.

I looked at Ted who looked at me wide eyed he was silenting laughing I could see tears come out of his eyes.

"I do not sound like that" My mum's nervous voice shot through.

Both me and Ted looked at her wide eyed with amusement.

"Im sorry mother, if i happen to stumble on the chance of you both in the thrones of passion with a riding crop, I shall try to take more notice."

I just stared at her with disbelife, I could hear Ted's silent laughter now getting louder. Then I looked at my dad who was looking at me with a guilty yet amused look. Then he grabbed my mums hand and left my room. Leaving me and Ted to once again burst out laughing.


	2. Decision Made

Laying in bed and all i can think about is the lifestyle my parents lead. Its disturbing, or its meant to be?

To tell you the truth i find the fact it fascinates me more disturbing. To be the one with the power, calling the shots, to have pleasure and pain and be in control of your own submissive. Have power over everything for just a few minutes while fucking someone into submission. I like control i like when people do as i say and let me take charge of my own ways. Maybe that's why I am such a kick off?

To give me something that calms me down through inflicting pleasure and pain through someone else. God Phoebe have you heard yourself? This is wrong! So wrong! That woman said she could show me? help me? No, there is no way i would go to her she fucked my dad at 15! No she desurved to be tortured! But there is that something there, something pressing on my brain telling me to do it, push the boundies and try something that seems so appealing. Im not a virgin, I love sex, well sometimes. You always get those rubbish ones you wish you never did. Maybe this is who i am? Oh Daddy wouldn't be very impressed, oh god he would hate me. Could i do that to him? Could i put my family through that? Sometimes though you have to put yourself first.

My head is buzzing with all theese ideas and sick memories. Taking two tablets from my draw i take them hoping they would knock me out enough to get me asleep. Half an hour and i felt my eye's shutting.

He was beautiful, dark blonde hair and bright green eyes.

Laid down on the bed handcuffed there he was squirming. I imagined putting my lips on his muscles, i heard him moan below me.

"Don't make a sound! Be quiet!" I hissed at him

"Yes Miss!" He replied

closing his mouth I placed myself on top of him and moved my body round in circles, i heard him moan.

I slapped him so hard he yelped

"What did I say about noises?!"

"Sorry Miss"

"This is for me not for you! Do you understand"

"Yes Miss" Pumping myself up and down while digging my nails in his beautiful muscles I felt my release.

I Shot straight up in bed all hot and sweaty

"What the fuck was that?!"

I sat up heavy breathing for a while to realise i just had a sex dream, not a normal one a Dominant one? That's what you get Phoebe Grey for over thinking before you sleep! Holy shit but the feeling though that came with it! The power! Maybe that's all I am. Power Hungry. There's one thing i knew for sure.

I was going to become a **Dominant.**


	3. Not a boy A man

It's Saturday in the Grey house and I am sat on the laptop doing my research trying to Google anything that would help me. There is no groups no nothing?! What is a girl to do! I am grounded for arguing with my teacher, although i did say they could punish me for it.

I Felt my phone vibrating, iv lost the bastard under the bed somewhere.

After eventually finding it i realised it was an unknown number. Sighing i put it back down next to me and reached the internet again for anything. The vibrating went off again, looked at my phone and it said 'unknown' what the hell answer it anyway.

"Hey Phoebe, It's Chris"

Oh the boy who Teddy beat up for wanting to fuck me in the closet.

"Oh Hi, whats up?"

Why is he ringing me? Teddy obviously didn't hit him hard enough.

"Are you going to Siobhans party tonight?"

Oh shit yeah, forgot about that

"No, sorry im grounded. Im not even allowed to go to this Anual Ball thing my parents and everyone are off too! sorry"

"Cool its alright, was just looking forward to seeing you"

Looking for a fuck more like.

"Okay then well sorry, Bye"

I hung the phone up trying to do more research and eventually i found some about how to act like a dominant and how to do it safetly. I heard a knock on my door, i quickly shut the laptop and placed it on the floor next to my bed

"Come in"

Next my dad came through the door wearing his suit, ready for the Anual ball.

"You look very handsome" I said smiling

"Thankyou Princess, i wanted to have a chat with you about yesterday"

Oh dear god where is this going.

"Whats up dad?"

"Its been bugging the fuck out of me all night and all day, i wanted to know if you were ashamed of me somehow."

His eyebrow creased and formed his face into a sad frown. Awah daddy if only you knew.

"Daddy, i would never be ashamed of you, It doesnt matter to me what you did before my mum, or what you still do now, if thats who you are thats who you are it doesnt make me love you any less. After everything you have been through and have done it makes me admire you so much more. You couldnt do a single thing to make me be ashamed of you."

His face turned into a smile and his eyes shone at me.

"Sometimes i wish you would talk to me Pheebs"

Well i wasnt expecting that? wheres the love Daddy?

"What do you mean?"

"Your so much like me Phoebe, you dont take no for an answer you do whatever you think is best even when its not, your far too strong headed but even through all that i can see something is bothering you. Iv had 16 years of reading your face Phoebe Grey and even when the rest of the world is convinced your telling the truth i still know your lying. You look so much like my mother you know?"

The crack whore? Oh charming.

"I couldnt protect my mother i was too young, but i can protect you and iv known it from the day you were in my arms."

Just then my mum came in

"Ready to go baby?"

My dad stared into my eyes reading and searching for something, trying to seek me and get me to tell him what i was up too but he must have given up because he sighed and looked back at my mum

"Yes baby, we shall be back by no later than 11, don't go out and please behave" He stood up kissed my forehead and left my room.

I watched as the cars took off towards my Grandma's and Grandads, made my way back to the bedroom and opened up my laptop again.

It was 09:30pm and my parents had only been gone an hour! I was so bored. Just then there was a tap at my window, what the fuck? I looked out and opened it to see Chris climbing through.

"What the fuck are you doing here? and climbing through my window as well?!"

"I brought the party to you" he said holding up a bottle of cheap lambrine. Classy very classy.

"Listen my parents trusted me and your breaking that trust and getting me into heaps of trouble"

"They will never know ill go before they come back"

"What are you even here for? A fuck? Ted told me why he hit you, saying things like that to my brother doesnt make you big you know"

"Oh come on Phoebe just a kiss?" He came closer to me, im not fucking this worthless peice of shit.

That was when i realised, i dont want a boy. I need a man.

To do this to get where i want to go i need to forget theese boys. I need to grow up. I screamed hopeing someone would come and get Chris out, i could have happily have gotten rid of him myself but i needed to make a plan in my head. I needed to decide what my next move was. Just then two of my dad security came barging through my bedroom door. Chris's face was a picture.

"He climbed through my window, now he's trying to get me shit faced so ill put out, will you get him out of here?!"

After the the security men started to drag Chris out

"Go fuck yourself Phoebe Grey" I heard as they dragged him down the stairs.

No need sweetheart pretty soon ill get someone to do it for me.

It got to 10:00 and suddenly i heard the door in my house bang open. I could hear my dad speaking angry and getting closer to my door. Next thing i know my door bangs wide open with a pissed of Christian Grey looking over me.

"Are you alright? Why the hell did you let him in? what the hell is going on" My mum came in then with Ted both looking flustered.

"I think you need to calm down, i didnt know there was someone outside my window i heard a noise, went to look and the bastard came crashing through, then he was trying to convince me to get drunk with him so he could take advantage, i said no end of?"

"Its not the end of he could have hurt you Phoebe" My dad said gritting his teeth

"No he couldn't this is Chris were talking about i would have kicked his arse before he even lifted a foot!" My dad huffed and stormed out of my room

"I dont get it? I could have got arseholed and had sex, I SAID NO AND YOUR HUFFING AND PUFFING LIKE A CHILD"

i screamed as my dad left the room.

"Sweetie, just let him calm down okay? Im glad your safe" My mum said throwing her arms around me.

Ted looked pissed off. "You didn't hit him hard enough Teddy the bastard still walking around with his jaw in tact"

Teddy laughed "Ill hit him harder next time"

"No! No next time" My mother said dragging Teddy out of the room. Probably to have the talk of her worrying about him.

Oh better go see if dad's okay. I already knew he was in his Office he may as well have a 'cool down' bean bag or chair or something.

When i walked in he was talking on the phone, probably finding some sort of punishment for Chris. He turned when he saw me looking pissed. I decided to use my power and pout at him, i use to do it all the time when i was little and he use to give in straight away, seems like it still worked because as soon as he saw me his eyes softened and his lips became a smile. After he was finished on the phone i took my que to go first.

"I didnt know he was coming i swear Daddy, he came through i called for security, i didnt even try and take him out myself, there was nothing more i could have done, please dont be angry with me"

"I am not angry with you Pheebs, i took the situation out on you and I am sorry, just the idea of him even been able to hurt you" He broke off then with a sad look on his face.

I went over and pulled him in a hug. We stood there for a few minutes before i realised i had a question.

"Daddy can i ask you something?"

"Sure you can Princess what's up?"

"Elena said at 15 she helped you, its been bugging me on how at 15 you would even know that's what you needed?"

He looked a little shocked at the question like he was having a fight inside himself to answer.

"I didn't know as such, i was working helping in her back garden when she slapped and kissed me. After that it all just happened fast, i had a taste for it and i was going to get better till i had what i wanted, until i met your mother, life changed, i changed, why do you ask princess"

"Just something she said, the whole 'she helped you' did she help you or did she mentally hurt you?"

This was my problem. The submissive thing was a sure go i was going to do it but i need to know what my head's going to be like after.

"It gave me focus, but she also taught me that love was for fools, that i would never have that Pheobe and that was wrong and at that age i know now looking at my kids that it was wrong"

"That's all Daddy, she wasn't even that good looking she looked old" I said wrinkling my nose.

My dad started to laugh and pulled me into another hug before separating to let me get in my amazing bed. Love was for fools? No i dont think so? But maybe just maybe i could do the submissive thing and when love comes embrace it? do i want it too?


	4. Showdown

As Christian Grey's daughter your expected to be on a higher star, that's because the name is what it is, you have to be better.

I however am not interested in the things daddy does, I love to sing and dance, i took lessons as a kid and now i do my own songs, record my own music. In hope that one day ill own my own 'Grey record studio's' something like that, nice big office and been able to sing the music i love to make. Help make another dreams come true and all that jazz.

Daddy supports me fully, he goes to everyone of my performances, sits and waits for my songs on the TV and praises me after.

I love it, something to let off steam, although there are new ways im debateing on letting off steam. I found a group on the internet and i am planning on somehow sneaking away without people knowing im going, as Christian Grey's daughter it would be highly disturbing if i was caught going to a BDSM meeting.

Tonight im been interviewed on a new Tv live interview show called 'Kelly's' that means best behaviour, or i might just find myself getting spanked sooner than i expected and i dont think my daddy doing it would be appropriate. No i will behave. Yeah hahahahaha. Im funny.

This is the first time my dad isn't coming with me, i got the "Your a big girl now, you can do this" and the "I believe in you fully"

I am not scared of going on my own, its actually perfect, i can say whatever the hell i want and wait for the concequences at home instead of been embarassed, in front of everyone there. Everybody's watching, Mum and dad and my family, My grandma and grandad, Auntie kate, Uncle Elliot, Aunt Mia and Uncle Ethan. Everybody tuneing in for Phoebe Grey's good old interview. Ava is coming with me, she loves the camera's she wants to movie direct when she's older so it gives her an idea. It is now half 6 and I have to be at the studio at 7 to get ready.

"Phoebe are you ready to go yet?!" I heard my mum shouting from downstairs. Jesus why does everybody in this house shout!

"Yes im coming now!" Making my way down the stairs i meet Ava at the bottom.

"Ready for your interview Miss grey" she says smirking

"If your asking me if i ready to behave then the answer is no" I said to her winking.

We both burst out laughing and made me way into the kitchen to say goodbye to my parents.

"You will do amazing Phoebe you always do" My mum said hugging me.

Jesus its like im fucking off abroad for the rest of my life, the way they all go on.

"I know you will do me proud Princess" My dad said also hugging me.

"Right, im off before you start packing my bags for me" I heard Gail laugh from behinde me and quickly kissed her cheek

"Bye auntie gi!" After that me and Ava ran out to the car and met Taylor.

"Ready to go" He asked.

"Hell yeah we are!" i said while jumping into the back with Ava. I would try and behave for this Interview, do my daddy proud.

When we got there i was dragged into a room, had a pair of shiny black leggings on and a white pelpum top with a tiny silver belt under the boob area.

Cheeky bastards my boobs are amazing how they are. Then the part that shocked me most they put me in the most huge high heel shoes i have ever seen. Beautiful but fuck me theese are huge.

I had no idea who else was interviewing with me, I didnt really care, was always nice to have a laugh on the show with someone anyway. Next thing i know im stood waiting to be introduced as the first person onto the show.

"Well Everybody give it up for Phoebe Grey!" The man from behinde me nudged me to go. Alright dick head.

When i came on i said my hello's to the Kelly woman and gave her a hug, to sit down in a bright pink chair next to her, there was a blue one at the other side so im aussuming someone else is definately on.

"So Phoebe we have all seen your video's and we all love you-" Suck up. "- Have you got anymore on the way?"

"I actually Haven't at the moment i haven't sat down and wrote any yet, but it probably wont be long until i do. I love singing and dancing"

After a few more boring questions about how my life is and how much i love doing what im doing, and how proud my family should be, it was time to introduce the next guest.

"Everbody please welcome Miss Elena Lincoln" I think my mouth dropped open. Holy fucking shit.

Well behaviour was off the cards now. This was on purpose, she did this to find me. My dad wasnt here either. This could end badly. Im going to take this bitch down.

I could Imagine my dads face right now. Fucking camera moment.

There she is, comes rolling on the stage in a long red dress with her blonde hair in a bun, killer high heels like mine, her eyes looking straight at me with a smirk. Bitch better take that smirk off her face before i do it for her.

"Hello Elena, welcome to the show"

After that i heard her ask her about what she does and how she got to where she is now, yeah i know you disgusting pedo!

All the rage i had built up over this woman fucking my dad underage is overwhelming, there was nothing to help me, i woud have held onto the chair but knowing i probably would throw it at her and that wouldnt help.

"We have met" Came bursting through my ears to find both blonde bitch and the Kelly woman staring at me.

"Phoebe you and Elena have met? Do your families know each other?" Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.

"I know her dad" Oh, shit's going down

"Not very well, my dad doesn't stay in touch with her anymore, we see each other occasionally when she stalks me outside school" I plastered a nasty grin on my face.

The crowd laughed it off as if it was nothing, but i saw blonde troll drop her smirk and burn her eyes into mine.

"Elena, Miss Grey is really young and has such an amazing voice and so much sucsess to look forward too, don't you think?"

Young be the word she only really heard the fucking old witch.

"Oh yes, i don't doubt it, she's so much like her farther they both stride for the best and have different ways to let of steam-" Her smirk came back on "- Yet one so young, should be worried about been taken advantage off"

Holy shit did she really just say that?! Breath Phoebe breath.

"Well.. yes i do agree, you do have to be careful of people out there who take advantage" Kelly said nervously. My turn now bitch.

"Well in my opinion, anyone who is willing to take advantage in any way shape or form, of someone who is of young age need to be tortured, there so many disgusting people out there and infect so much damage on people who are younger, there is nothing worse" Haha. game on.

"Your statement seems a mature thing to say, if you had so much built up would you not allow someone to take the feeling away? Of older age or not"

"No Mrs Lincoln, i wouldnt, if they were of older age i would call the cops and have them arrested for doing so, are you saying its alright for older people to take advantage of those younger?" Everyone went silent.

Kelly was on the edge of her seat looking at Elena with a shocked expression.

"I am simply saying not to judge those, you do not know. Judge one's lifestyle perhaps"

"What lifestyle, taking advantage of young kids? That is not a lifestyle, thats a sickness" I bite back periceing her with a look.

Her face looked like she was ready to explode, this was it now, she had just told the entire audience watching this it was okay to take advantage of young kids?!

"How. Dare. You" She said through gritted teeth.

"Im sorry, How dare i what? Has nothing i just said been the truth?" I looked at her innocently and plastered the famous Grey smirk on my face.

That is when she broke. "How fucking dare you judge one's lifestyle!" She rose off her seat standing a few feet away.

"Sit down grandma, before you put yourself a hip out" I sneered back at her.

She came closer now, fuck this i wasnt having this shit. I stood up and we came head to head in a showdown.

"Your disgusting, you have just admitted to everyone on the show what you really are"

"Your dad didnt seem to mind it"

The next thing i heard was a ghaps and followed by silence. This was it Phoebe, this is the woman who fucked your dad, told him love was for fools, someone who has just made your dad life ten times harder.

"Well it doesn't suprise me, a whore like you is constantly bent over, i bet you have had the whole of seattle inside you, aparrantly age doesnt count. Get your fucking head out of the clouds you disgusting waste of space, my dad doesn't want you, nobody wants you. Your a worthless peice of nothing, and thats all a stirring pathetic whore like you will ever be. Now sit the fuck down and get out of my face"

More Silence, until a wave of pain and a cracking sound happened against my cheek.

Omg, she hit me. That was it my temper exploded i threw my fist back and clolided it with her face. The next thing i knew is she was on the floor holding her nose, i heard a few cheers and shocked noises from the crowd but i was ready for this fight, for my dad and my mum, my family. I knew a bitch like her wouldn't be finished and i was right. Elena threw herself at me cracking my head off the floor with her on top of me, i reacted quickly headbutted her, moved myself so i was on top and punched her once. By the time i threw my punch i was been dragged off by the security guards, i heard Taylor whispering in my ear to calm down, but i was having any of it.

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY FAMILY, YOU FUCKING PATHETIC WHORE OR THE BRUISER ON YOUR EYE WILL BE THE LEAST OF YOUR WORRIES" I screamed kicking off and been dragged off the stage. I saw a brief look and saw her nose was bleeding. Bitch has met her match with me.


	5. Would she?

**CPOV **

I saw the look in Phoebe's eyes, the look i use to often the look of control and aggression. I saw her hit Elena, Ana was shocked we both couldn't move, next thing i saw was Elena pounce on my baby. That wasn't enough for Phoebe she head-butted her and moved on top. The scary look in her eye like she was mad and needed to take control. I have that look, but what scares me the most is i have that look in the bedroom. The look of dominance. Phoebe was my daughter, but she would never do that, but she was just like me, which is what scares me the most. When the TV cut off i stood up straight away ringing Taylor. Elena met her match with Phoebe, there was no winning against her she was like a volcano waiting to erupt. Life would be hell in the Grey house now for a few weeks. The proudness that came over me when i saw Phoebe tell her to back away from me. I know what Elena wanted. Ted told me she tried to convince Phoebe into her lifestyle, like she did me. I knew Phoebe wouldn't go with her, but would Phoebe's power for control and pain end her up like me? No that would not happen. Phoebe wouldn't.

** APOV **

What have i just seen? My daughter has just beaten the woman who fucked my husband for years underage. Iv always known my daughter never took crap from anyone, and if she was more protective of anyone it was her dad. I saw the look on Phoebe's face. Control and aggression. Double of Christian. What really has me worried is how far she will go.

** TPOV **

Mum and dad might not believe it, but i do. I know my sister well enough to know this is what she wanted. My parents are brushing it off pretending they dont really see it. I knew it was different that day with mum and dad. The fact it was our mum and dad freaked her out, but nothing about what they were using did. I saw the spark in her eye when talking about it. I had a feeling Phoebe knew what she was doing, her mind set. There was no turning back, not with someone at stubborn as her.


	6. Meeting

When i came home i was expecting an angry reunion but it wasn't, my mum and dad told me how proud they were that i stuck up for my family. My dad was taking care of Elena, not that i minded. My mum and dad decided they needed a break away, my dad was getting a lot of calls about the comment she made about my dad, the police came and took a statement of him. We haven't spoke about her since.

Today was the day of my meeting, my parents were away but that didn't stop it been complicated. I had Ted watching me all the time, he knew. I know he does, He's started talking a lot about what mum and dad did that day, i tried desperately not to give him what he wanted. I kept my head down but there was no way of me getting out of this alone. I had to trust someone i know would keep it to themselves. Ava.

I had the conversation with her, at first she was completely freaked out, cuddling her teddy's, praying to god for me. Soon settled when i used the shopping excuse, today Ava would pick me up for 'shopping' and while she was shopping i would attended a meeting at some woman's house iv never even met. It says online that everyone signs something to say so they can't spread about everyone else. It was nearly half 2 and my meeting starts at three. I waited outside for Ava when Ted came out.

"Where are you going?" He says leaning against the door.

"Ging shopping with Ava, she's picking me up, don't worry you will get to see her in her car, i don't know what it is you think I am up too but i wish you would stop" I heavy sighed, this was going to be a lot more difficult than i thought.

"I think you know, why it is I am, been like this Pheebs. It scares me and I am just worried about you" I look to find his eyes filled with worry.

"Your right, I find the whole thing fascinating, but that doesn't mean I am going to run off and start whipping people Ted. All I am doing is going shopping with Ava, and if i start sexually abusing people around the mall, i will let you lock me in my bedroom for my own mental health? Okay?"

Ted smiled "Behave" is all he said when he turned to go back inside.

Just then Ava came speeding up in her car, it was bliss when i could just get in and talk to someone who knew. Ava was more like my sister than my cousin. I knew this thing i had going on might separate me from Ted a little, but i promise myself to never put down the trio.

"Are you really going to do this? Are you sure this is what you want?" Ava asked worried.

Why is everyone so worried?

"Ava, i can't stop thinking about it, I can't stop thinking how much i would enjoy it! I need this! Ted wont stop pestering me"

"Okay ill keep it to myself, just let me know how good it is and if i need to take you to hospital with a whip stuck up your arse" I burst out laughing

"They don't put the whip up your arse Ava, more like butt plugs and sexual toys"

"EW stop right now Pheebs!" We both laughed until we pulled up in the driveway of the house im meeting at.

"Now remember the mall closes at 9, so i have at least six hours to shop, which i can do but whenever you need me to pick you up just ring okay?" She sounded worried and nervous.

"Yes Ava, ill ring you when I am. finished its only a meeting"

"You don't know this person Pheebs they could be anyone!"

"Ava, i kick arse for a living ill take the bitch down if she tried anything funny." Ava laughed.

I got out of the car and waved and she zoomed down the street.

The house was lovely a white cottage pretty flowers, it was beautiful and big. I knocked on the door waiting for the woman to answer when i turned to see the opposite. It was a man and he was smirking at me, his dark hair he look at least 40. Brown eyes. Fuckkk he was sort of hot.

"Hello my names-"

"Phoebe grey, i know"

"Alright then, don't start with pleasantries your obviously not use too" I raised my eyebrow and him and earned a smirk in return.

"Come on in" Fuck what if he kidnaps me? Fuck it Phoebe take a chance.

I walked in and looked around it was lovely nice and big.

"Would you like something to drink?" The man asks me.

"Water please" He nods and disappears somewhere. When he returns he holds the glass out to me amusement clear in his eyes.

"I would say you have a really nice place but you probably wouldn't be very nice and throw it back in my face so i resist" I smirked.

"Phoebe Grey, who would know you into such a crude lifestyle"

"iv never done it. Iv seen it done and it fascinates me, like i need it somehow"

"Yes i saw you beat my ex wife on that TV show, must say I am surprised your parents didn't see it in your eyes then"

Hold up. Ex wife? I stared at him confused. There's no way.

"Let me introduce myself, My name is Mr Lincoln, but please just call me Linc"

Holy shit. What the fuck do i do now?

"Your her ex-wife? I am assuming you know what she did to my dad"

"Your dad and her were the reason my marriage broke up"

Holy shit, what if he tries to kill me?

I heard his splutter into his drink and laugh, wait did I say that out loud?

"Don't worry your not your dad, and i was glad to get rid of that bitch anyway"

"I know what you mean, she reminds me of a troll" He started laughing and i couldn't help but laugh along.

"Is this what you want?" His eyes turned to mine, again the amusement sparked within

"I want to be in control, i want to feel the power and pain. If that makes me a sick twisted fuck then i don't care"

"Not a submissive?" He says smiling

"No! Although i wouldn't mind the things that come with it"

"Well your in luck, because im about to help you out. First of all sign this NDA" He put a bunch if papers in front and i signed it willingly.

He then grabbed my hand and lead me to what looked like the basement door. Holy fuck this was it. He opened the door and lead me inside, he switched the light on and the room was so red it looked like it was on fire. I could feel myself burning with it, the frustration and build of waiting for this. Suddenly i was pushed up against the door. Linc, was looking down on me.

"Ready to start?"

"Lets do it"


	7. lets do this

I could feel the heat, the power growing across my body. My legs felt weak and powerless. I knew this was wrong, i know that a man of his age shouldn't be doing this to a 16 year old, but i wanted this so badly. Im not underage like daddy was, i can do this!

_"what do you want Phoebe?" _His seductive voice purred in my ear.

His lips made their way down my neck, slow yet passionate kisses, ones that just made me want to rip his pants off with my teeth.  
I felt his hand brush my thigh, this is my turn bitch!  
I grabbed him and threw him onto the bed, at first he looked a little shocked but then a smirk grew on his face. I slapped him

"_Wipe that smirk off your face"_ You fucking tell him Phoebe Grey!  
That's when i saw the handcuffs already on the bed post open i grabbed his hand and locked him in the first one, then the other.

"_What are you planning to do with me now Miss grey_"  
"_I'm going to tease you to madness, then I'm going to get what i want_"  
I one rough movement i ripped his shirt open causing all the buttons to fall off, to fell his chest i bent down slowly getting what i want.

There was a blindfold on the side. Picking it up i covered his eyes and tied the back.  
This kiss wasn't like what you see in movies it was rough, his teeth clashing with mine while i slowly grinded myself up and down his body. I could feel his erection

he wanted me, and i wanted this so bad.  
His tongue rough on mine taking every opportunity to have me. I stopped and grasped the hard on in his pants, he was moaning while i moved my hand up of down.

I tore the pants of as quick as i could, then his boxers, leaving him well and truly naked in front of me, apart from the shirt which were hanging round his arms.

I knew what i was going to do, i started kissed all the way from his neck, then to his chest and then eventually i reached the part i was looking for.  
His penis was huge. Fuck i hope it fits in my mouth. My mouth is fucking big enough.  
Slowly i blew on his large masterpiece, he moaned.  
"_What do you want now Linc?"_ i said in the best seductive voice i could.  
"_YOU. NOW_" he replied huskily.  
"_tut tut. Is that anyway to talk to someone"_ I smirked

"_Please-"_ Before he could finished his sentence i took my tongue and licked up his hard package.  
His moaning did really bad things for me, my bellows felt like they were about to combust  
I took the tip of him in my mouth and sucked softly.

"_Phoebe"_ He moaned out my name. I took him in my mouth in one and sucked while my thumbs went to work making circles on his balls.  
I could feel him grinding in my mouth, i knew he was going to cum soon. I removed my mouth pulling my dress off and dumping it onto the floor.  
I could see his chest heavy breathing up and down.  
I climbed back on top putting my mouth to his. I placed the condom on his large masterpiece.

Roughly i managed to pull myself on top and that was it.

I didn't bother to slowly put myself in, i forced myself in rough, causing him to moan out.  
I worked my magic on top knowing he was liking it as much as i do.

My body felt like it was on fire, every rough movement. I could feel everything, i put my hands on his hips and came more rough.

I dug my fingers in his hips causing him to cry out in both pleasure and pain. I didn't care if i was hurting him, fuck him this is about me.  
I could feel my release coming, i could also see his coming too. Fuck was this hot.  
As i could feel myself on the verge of letting go.

That was it i cried out the same time he did feeling. No going back. It was fucking fabulous.  
As i stopped and breathed heavy for a while i removed myself from him and stood up off to bed, pulling my knickers and sundress back on i climbed back on top  
"_Jesus Christ Phoebe_-" I kissed him roughly, more to shut him up. Then placed my mouth next to his ear.  
"_Remember, this was for me, not for you_" I whispered.  
I got up, wrote my number on a paper next to the whips and shit. I'm so in for that next time. Texting Ava while i did so.

"_What are you doing now Miss Grey"_ he said low and still huskily  
I smirked and knelt down next to the bed kissing his cheek.  
"_I'm going to Leave you to wonder Mr Lincoln_"  
I stood up and slammed the door on the way out, i could hear him shouting for me to untie him, he can fucking find a way to untie himself.  
As i waited outside i couldn't help but giggle at the fact i had just fucked someone and left them tied to ther own bed. I saw Ava's car zoom down the street.  
As i jumped in the car i looked at her to see her confused face, oh what a story i have to tell her.

"_Drive Ava_" I said winking.  
Ava drove as fast as she could off the street and made out way back to my house.  
"_Soo?"_ Ava said. I looked to see her smiling  
"_Soo what?"_ I said laughing back.  
"_Dont bullshit me Grey! You've been naughty! Look at your face! what the fuck happened? Have you turned lesbo now? You said it was a woman?"_  
I couldnt help but laugh at that  
"_It was actually a man, not what i was expecting at all, Yes i totally fucked him good, tied him to the bed took control and fuck was it hot Ava! Phewwwww fuck i think im going to explode!"_

Ava and i burst out laughing for at least 5 minutes before one of us were able to speak  
"_You went to a strangers house and controlled and fucked him? Your a bad girl Phoebe Grey_"  
"_No shit, How was shopping"_  
"_Boring without you, i got you a bag so it didn't look weird and suspicious for Ted you can take it in_."  
"_Thanks Ava, your a star!"_  
As we reached my house i quickly climbed out of the car, with Ava handing me a bag. I didn't bother to look at it i was still reeling from my experience about an hour ago!

Wonder if the bastards still tied up? HA!  
_"Ill see ya later Grey_ " I said winking at Ava  
She smiled _"Ill be waiting for ya text babyyy!"_

She winked and laughed and drove away. Wonder what that was about.  
Making my way into the house i saw my mum and dad, all my family sat around the kitchen table.

"_Hey guys, didn't think you were coming home today_" I said smiling  
"_We came home early we missed you"_ My mum said sipping her tea smiling.  
Then i realised my dad was staring at me, the whole room were now staring at me.

_"Erm, Phoebe why do you have a sex shop bag?"_ My sister Ashley asked me smirking.  
Fuck. what?  
I looked down at the bag to see Ava had in fact given me a fucking sex shop bag! THAT BITCH!

"Errrrr..." I stared down at the bag.

What the fuck am i meant to do now? Fuck Ava and her fucking humour! I'm going to stick my size 5 foot straight up her-

"_Phoebe, answer the question as to why it is you do have that bag and what may i ask is in it"_ My dads eyes now burning into mine.  
"_Errrrr..."_  
"_You have said that already."_ I can hear my dad breathing as he's about freak out.

My mum however looks like she's about to burst out laughing. Ted looks green. Everyone else is just silent and says nothing.

"_What is in the bag_" I literally cannot move, so it doesn't surprise me when my dad storms over and takes the bag from my hands.

FUCK WHAT IS IN THERE?!  
To my horror he then pulls a pink thrusting ramping rabbit out of the bag.  
For fuck sake.  
My dad's face now looks like Ted's green and like he's about to vommit. My mum is crying i can see she's holding the laughter back. I have to do something now.

"_GIVE ME THAT BACK!"_ i Tear the box with the vibrator in out of his hands and shove it back in the bag.

_"Listen up Grey, do i ask you what all your toy's are, NO I DO NOT! so don't go snooping through my sex bags! This happens to be my new friend bob! He will keep me entertaine din the long winter nights to come and if you have a problem with that i dont care. Now i shall take my leave and retreat upstairs somewhere i can hide.. bob and keep him safe. Good day to you all."_

I run out of the kitchen as fast as possible with my new fucking friend BOB.  
Jesus Christ Phoebe what made you say that! Sometimes my mouth needs to learn when to zip it!  
I enter my bedroom and throw bob on the bed, locking the door i throwmyself onto the bed and let out a massive sigh.  
Fuck it bob might not be so bad.


	8. Surprises

To say things in the Grey house were awkward was an understatement, my dad avoided eye contact with me, Ted kept watching me and my mother wouldn't stop laughing every time i entered the room!

I hadn't heard from Linc, bet the bastards still pissed i wouldn't untie him. Who gives a fuck.  
Tonight my Aunt Mia and Uncle Ethan will be having a party at my grandma's to announce she's 15 weeks pregnant with her first child.  
Ava and i are now shopping for a dress.  
"What do you think about this one?" Ava said holding a small piece of silver material  
"There is no fucking chance Uncle Elliot will let you out, wearing something that fucking short Ava"  
"Fucking dad sucks shit!" she muttered while finding another dress.

I already picked my dress it was a black and red dress, the top was strapless and black then flowed down to the floor parting in the middle to show my legs, from the waist down it was red material looking damn right fucking sexy!  
"This is the one" Ava showed me a blue dress with a few diamonds on looked like it would stop mid thigh.  
"Its on your death bed" I said tusking her.  
"He will just have to deal"  
As we paid for our dresses and walked out of the store i wasn't looking where i was going and came crash bang into someone's chest causing me to fall back onto the floor.  
How embarrassing, im going to kick whoever did it straight in the-  
"Im sorry, I wasn't looking where i was going, are you okay?" I looked up and saw a tall muscular man, fuck those muscles are sexy.  
Large green eye's, blonde hair not too much so he looks like a girl but stopped at the bottom of his neck golden curls, like a fucking angel.  
Holy shit. Ava is staring wide eyed at the man also. Fuck this awkward. He puts his hands down to help me up, which i push away and get up myself.  
"Its fine, i wasn't looking either" I brushed away his concern looking into those beautiful eyes yet again.

Fuck i would tie this man down and-

"Are you alright? You look a bit dazed?" The man said smirking at me. That hot bastard.  
"Im fine thank you, i was wondering do you knock many girls down with your huge chest to get their attention, you could have just asked?" I said smirking back.

Take that fucking bastard.  
"Usually girls love to throw themselves at me, its no surprise you have done the same"  
SMUG PRICK!  
"HAA! that's a funny one, tell me are the girls you pick prostitutes, because let me tell you they will go for anything with money, its was a pleasure meeting you and falling into your chest but unfortunately i have to go find someone worth my time"

I grabbed Ava's arm and practically ran out of the shopping mall. Fuck those Eye's!  
He's such a smug bastard though. Oh dear he's just something else. Fuck him!  
"Holy shit, he was fucking hot! He was eye fucking you Phoebe" Ava turned looking like a bright red tomato.  
"He's a smug bastard, He wouldn't go through, i would tear him to shreds"  
Ava laughed and we made our way back to the car. His eye's though oooooffffttttt.  
Forget about him Phoebe.

Getting ready for the party i looked fucking hot, My dress was on and fit around my body showing off my curves. Ava was always going on about how jealous she was of my legs. My hair was curly falling all the way down to my hips. Too much fucking hair takes piss to straighten. My make up not too much, just mascara and a bit of eyeliner and im done! Lets go fucking wild! Or not depending on what daddy says.  
Ava comes out in his small blue dress looking like Barbie with her blonde hair straight down and make up on.  
"Your dad is going to hit the roof" I say laughing  
"Say's yours! Your dress just screams 'fuck me' " Ava and i start laughing  
"Daddy wont see me till the party, they have already set off and on their way they will both just have to fucking deal!"  
"Iv got something" Ava says going through her overnight bag. Ava then sits on the bed and pulls out a little bag with two pill's in.  
"My friend something about happy pills, they will just make you go a little crazy, i think we should try them"  
"Try drugs? you do know if our parents find out where in for major shit?"  
"Maybe they wont, maybe we can keep ourselves under control"  
"Control, i like it gimmie one!"  
We share the pills and take one each.  
"He said it takes a while to kick in but once they do, everything will just be happy"  
We make our way down to the car and head of to grandma's and granddads  
When we got there, people took photos of me and Ava, one for the paper or magazines and another to keep.  
As we walk in i see Uncle Elliot coming towards us with a pissed off look.  
"Ava Grey what the fuck are you wearing? Phoebe your dad will not be impressed your showing off so much skin!" He says growling

"Uncle Elliot its just a bit of leg, I am a 16 year old girl in a hot looking dress, im not naked!" I say back.  
"Plus we looking fucking hot" Ava says laughing  
"Ava, please stop using that language and go change that dress is too fucking short"  
"Your swearing too dad! and its not that short and im not changing" Ava grabs my arm and we run off before he can say anything else.

Bumping into Ted on the way.  
"Holy shit, look at you too! Dad's going to go bat shit Pheebs!"  
"Dad can suck my dick!"  
"I beg your pardon" I heard his before i saw him. Shit. I turned around to see my mum and dad looking not so good.  
"I said, you can- see- a- rickk! Yes you can see a rick! I see one now, im going to go follow it!" I try to run off before my dad grabs my arm and drags me back.  
"what the fuck are you wearing!"  
"Daddy its a long dress, you can only see part of my legs, im not showing as much as Ava"  
"HEY!" we hear Ava shout.  
"Christian she's right its just a little leg, she's growing up baby, leave her be" My mum said grabbing his arms. His eye's softened  
"Yeah daddy, leave me be!" I smiled at him and kissed his cheek causing him to smirk. Hahahahahaha the battle is won!  
"behave" was the last thing he said before turning back and walking towards the party  
Me and Ava squealed and started doing a happy dance that our parents cant do shit.  
"Ahh, so your name is Phoebe Grey" I turn to see fucking sexy eye's standing there with his sexy smile and his sexy muscles.  
"Oh dear, what have i done to bless myself with the presence of your all so sexy highness yet again"  
"At least you admit im sexy" He said winking

"Fuck you" I said smirking back. Fuck was he hot.  
"So what's your name stranger" I say once again, i don't know why but i want him to keep talking, something about his voice calls to me on some deep level.  
Fuck that's not weird at all.  
"My Name Is Matthew Brook, forever known as sexy" He says winking  
"Or forever known as been a pain in the backside" He starts laughing. It makes me smile. I want to hear him laugh again.  
"Your not so perfect yourself Miss Phoebe 'bad girl' Grey"  
"I have no idea what you mean, im always well behaved" I flutter my eyelashes at him and smirk. He suddenly freezes and i can see him staring in my eyes.  
Like kids when they go to Disneyland for the first time or winning a prize, it was like he had won me. How fucking wrong he was.  
"It was an honour meeting you again, Mr Brook but its time for food and my parents will go bat shit if im not there and stood here talking to your all so sexy self" I give him a genuine smile and start to walk away  
"Hey, wait up" He grabbed my arm and i turned to look at him.  
Suddenly his lips were on mine, his tongue licked my lower lip asking for entrance, i gave him it. It wasn't like any other kiss iv had it was slow and passionate, oh shit iv got to get myself together like now.

When we eventually broke away we were both heavy breathing.

"Thankfuck everyone's gone in, otherwise i would be in major trouble for getting off with strangers" I said lightening the mood. He laughed again. Oh that laugh!  
"Can i have your number?" He says holding a genuine smile, not a smug look or a smirk but an actual smile and his whole face brightens up with beauty.  
I smile back and see he's looking at me the same way. Fuck this is awkward.

"Give me your phone" I say holding my hand out. He passed me his iPhone i tap the screen and put my number in saving it under 'Pheebs' with a heart and a kissy face.  
I hand him the phone back and see him smirk at the screen seeing how i saved my name.  
"Ill be waiting for your text" Winking i walk straight back into the house. Not looking back. Fuck me what was that!  
As i made my way to my table everyone asking where i have been. I used the excuse for the toilet. I was starting to feel a little off and fuzzy, like when your drunk.

I looked at Ava and she's just sat laughing? No one knows why she's just fucking laughing. This causes me to laugh with her loosing myself to the fuzz inside my head.

-page break.  
I woke up feeling fucking shit. Holy shit i feel rough, what the hell happened to me last night? No Ava either? Did she go home? Those fucking pills!  
Well so much for taking control shit! Im in so much fucking shit. The door creaks open and i lay back down hoping whoever it is will think im asleep.  
"I know your not asleep so don't bother pretending" Ted's voice was actually a blessing i thought it might be my dad!  
"Holy shit Ted, thought you were dad, what the fuck happened last night?!"

Ted sits himself down on the end of my bed and starts laughing.

"Phoebe you went fucking wild, You started singing karaoke with Ava to Rihanna's S&M, talking about how you love whips and shit, you should have seen dad's face! Then you started talking about how fucking sexy half of the people in the room were, screaming not so appropriate stuff at them, telling the band they suck shit and need new jobs, you told one of dad's workers you would bend him over the table and have him as a fucking treat for been a 'naughty girl', fuck the list is endless Pheebs!" He was still laughing with his head in his hands.  
"Fuck me sideways, im in trouble" Ted just started laughing again.


	9. Truth is out

Oh shit, so here i am in the car with Ted, making my way back to grandma's house for a family dinner. My parents left early and Ted woke me up my dads apparently real pissed.

'Ava you at Grandma's yet? ~Phoebe'  
'No avoided my parents all morning, found a note saying to go, im on way now where are you? ~Ava'  
'Mine too, im on my way now, did you hear what we did last night? ~Phoebe'  
'My sister told me this morning, were in so much shit Pheebs! ~Ava'  
'At least you didn't try bending one of your dads workers over the table, claiming you were a naughty girl in for a treat! Christ sakes ~Phoebe'  
'LMAOO! fuck thats funny Pheeebs! ~Ava'

'Screw you Ava Grey! What the fuck are we going to say? ~Phoebe'  
'Im here now, Seeya soon :( ~Ava'  
'Better you than me, will be there in 5 ~Phoebe'

"Shit Ted, what do i say?" Peeking over at Ted he's not stopped laughing all morning, just what i need in this situation!  
"I don't even know how i can help you this time Pheebs, you have totally out done yourself" He says trying not to laugh

"Thanks' a lot Ted, you just keep laughing dick head, ill get you back one day! Mark my words!"  
We pulled up at my grandmas house and stayed in the car for at least 5 minutes before walking in.  
"Let's get this over and done with" I mutter under my breath, Ted heard me and set himself off laughing again.  
Do i go in looking sad and regretful or go in happy and brush it off laughing like always? Fuck it lets takes the piss and see where that goes.  
Marching into the living room, everyone's eye's turned on me.  
"Hello, fellow family members and how are we all doing today?" I plaster a big grin on my face making me look somewhat high.  
My eye's danced around the room i found my mum and dad looking at me like they were about to dive on me, everyone else just looked somewhat amused and surprised.  
"Hello sweetheart, why don't you sit down next to Ava" My grandma says giving me a warm smile  
"Why, of course i will grandma" I winked at her and went to sit next to Ava who looks like she was trying to hide laughter. Poor bitch.  
Someone burst out laughing and i realised Aunt Mia was actually crying with laughter. I gave her a wink and relaxed myself next to Ava preparing for a family grey row. Me and Ava against the parents!  
We sat in silence for at least 5 minutes, i knew i had a smirk on my face trying not to laugh, i heard Ava make a few noises to let us know she was the same. I finally decided to break the ice.  
"So did everyone have a good time last night?" I couldn't look up, if i did i would laugh and be in more trouble than possible!  
"Do you think that's funny?" I heard Uncle Elliot say. YES I THINK ITS FUCKING HILARIOUS.  
"Is what funny Uncle Elliot" im still looking down.  
"Don't try to be a smart arse Phoebe it wont get you anywhere" My mum joined in, i suppose one should be afraid of their parents but i just couldn't control my laughter.

"I am not trying to be anything, i don't remember anything from last night so i could do with someone letting me know"  
"Why is that Phoebe Grey" Daddy's voice could cut through glass. I don't really know how to answer that.  
"WELL?!" he shouts this time making everyone flinch, not me im use to it now.  
"We took a happy Pill" Ava blurts out. Fuck Ava!  
"Ava what the fuck?!" I stare at her in shock  
"Do you even know what that happy pill was Ava Grey?!" Aunt Kate is also shouting now! Between her and my dad we could have a show.  
I decided to break the tension by singing happy Pharrell Williams

"PHOEBE GREY, PACK THE FUCK IN RIGHT NOW!" My dad raised from his chair glaring at me. Fuck even the pouty face isn't going to cut it this time.  
"What is it that you expect me to say? Alright we shouldn't have taken them but im a teenage girl who's experimenting finding out new things, i wont fucking take them again i hate the way of not been in control of my own body, I would say sorry but that isn't going to cut it either is it? So what? what would you like me to say?" I raise my voice at the end to prove a point.

"We expect you to be honest with us!" Uncle Elliot shouted  
"Ava and i have just been honest with you, what more do you expect?!" I was getting mad now. I hate been spoke down too.  
"Lower your tone, Phoebe Grey" My mum said sternly  
"I will do, when everyone else lowers there tone at me, if there nothing worse on this planet than been spoken down too! I admit i did wrong, but we have both been honest with you and we wont take them again, what is shouting at us going to do? Why can't anyone in this family sit down and talk instead of fucking shouting!"  
"LANGUAGE!" my dad screamed  
"FUCK, SHIT, BASTARD, DICK HEAD, ARSE HOLE! what does it matter?!"  
By now everyone was silent and me and my daddy and Uncle Elliot were having a showdown.  
"Do you think your clever Phoebe?" Uncle Elliot says looking at me like im a child.  
"Yeah, i fucking love it. Do you think your clever talking to me like a child?"  
"Isn't that what your acting like?" He snaps back  
"No, im a teenage girl! Not a 30 year old woman. Im quite proud of who i am!"  
"You and only you" How fucking dare he!  
"How fucking dare you, Come on Uncle Elliot i bet you weren't the best behaved teenager."

"ENOUGH!" My dad screams. Me and Uncle Elliot are still glaring at each other.  
"Are you into drugs now Phoebe? Soon she will become a crack addict" Ashley chirped her way in and everyone stood in shock.  
"Low Blow Ashley even for you" I stand and glare at her. My dad is stood in shock.  
"Oh did i touch a nerve?"  
"Oh fuck off Ashley, Your just bitter and twisted because i get along with Daddy and now you go full blow into making me look like a crackhead, when you know about dad's past! You should be disgusted in yourself!"  
"Me?! HAA im not the one taking drugs!"  
"I took one pill, i said i wont do it again so shut your fucking mouth!"

"Stop this now!" My mum's voice was too distant for me to hear. I had Ashley in sight the claws were out.  
"Its starts with one and becomes and addiction you know. At least our parents will have some kids to be proud of your nothing but a waste of time!"  
That was it, i dived over the coffee table straight onto Ashley, I remember hitting her once and everything going blurry after that. I felt someone pull at my arms as they dragged me off, but it wasn't enough. I bit whoever it was and went straight back onto her.  
"How fucking dare you, How's your English teacher Ashley? Still showing him your moves, You fucking whore at least i wont catch an STI!" I knew someone was dragging me away.  
Next thing i know im standing out in the hallway with Ted and mum trying to clam me down.  
"Phoebe, you need to clam down ignore Ashley she's always been this way"  
"I AM SO FUCKING DONE! DO YOU KNOW WHY I AM LIKE I AM? WOULD YOU LIKE TO KNOW? EVERY ONE EXPECTS ME TO FUCK UP ALL THE TIME, SO THATS WHAT I DO! YOU CAN TELL DADDY HE CAN HAVE HIS NEW LITTLE PRINCESS IM FUCKING DONE!"  
I storm out grabbed Ted's car keys on the way.

When im in the car i see Ted rushing out, i zoom away before any of them can come after me. Im so fucking angry!  
I bet Ashley's fucking loving the attention she's getting! The daft bitch!  
I park the car in the Grey driveway and order myself a taxi, i throw my bag and stuff in the house before i go, knowing exactly it was i needed to go.

I pulled up at the little cottage in no time at all and banged on the door.  
Linc opened the door with a shocked expression  
"I must say this is a treat, what can i do for-"  
I cut him off by my lips on his, after the shock he eventually involved himself in the kiss, it was rough but not enough, i needed to get rid of all this anger!  
"Im pissed off, I need this!" I said moaning in his mouth.  
He carries me into his basement and sets me on the bed.  
"I know just what you need!" He pulls the flogger out and starts stripping down. I take my clothes off and lay down.  
"Get on all fours" He demands. Im better at it.  
Suddenly i felt the sharp sting of the flogger against my backside. It felt fucking awesome.  
"We're going to do 10 Phoebe but if you can't do up to then just say stop?" I nod, knowing this is what i needed.  
TWO. Fuck it was hot my body felt like it was on flames.  
THREE. FOUR. FIVE.  
My arse was starting to go numb. Oh no i like this pain. This Pain is taking away the tension.  
SIX. SEVEN. EIGHT.  
More.  
NINE. TEN.  
Fuck that felt good, my arse is so sore but just tingles with pain.  
"Well Done Miss Grey, I must say its like you were born for this."  
I turn around and pull the bastard on the bed flipping him over.  
"My Turn to see if you can take it." I whispered in his ear.  
"Now, you get ten also but tell me if you can't hack it and ill stop" I see him nod on all fours. Fuck this is really hot.  
I felt the leather flogger in my hand the possession i had for it, the taste. I licked the flogger to see if it tastes and smells as good as it feels.  
I lift my hand up and with all my power smacked his said on his arse.  
ONE.  
I heard his moan.  
TWO. THREE. FOUR.  
He was moaning so loud my insides were setting themselves to flames.  
FIVE. SIX. SEVEN  
"Stop" He cried  
Pussy. I threw the flogger down on the floor jumping on the bed and turning him over.  
"Im going to have you now"  
I ripped my knickers off and soon came off his boxers. I didn't even have time to get my bra off. Fuck it.  
I took his mouth with mine, our tongues collided and teeth smashed against each other.  
I picked him off with his hand off the bed and smashed ourselves into the wall. I threw myself up and places my legs are his hips, feeing him roughly and quickly slide into me.  
My back was banging against the wall, my head thrown back, but i was still doing all the work. I pushed myself up and down pressing on his shoulder. My nails making marks. Roughly i moved faster and faster till i found the peak of my release. I slammed into him one last time before we both found the way out. We slowly slid down the wall and clamed our breathing down.  
"Fuck your impressive with a flogger. The amount of control in those hands" I kissed him one last time before removing myself off him.

I went to put my clothes on and instantly felt better. Not as angry to be able to go home and have a conversation.

"Until next time" Linc whispered seductively in my ear. I winked and left his house calling for a taxi to pick me up at the end of the street.  
-*& Page Break

When i got home, everybody was there waiting. My dad looked panicked and everyone else looked scared. I couldn't see Ashley.  
"Before any of you say something, i want to apologise i know it wont make much difference and your all still going to probably hate me but i didn't mean to hit her, she just pushed my buttons and used something against me she knows she shouldn't, it was one pill and i know i was stupid taking it and i will never do drugs again i promise you. You have to trust me and i know that might not mean much now, but when i say i wont do something i wont do it. Im sorry i shouted at your family and you daddy i just hate been spoke down too. I know i have a lot of maturing to do but im only 16. I tried it and it wont happen again and i really am truly sorry for the upset iv caused you all"  
After i finished my speech i looked up to see everyone smiling. My daddy however still looked pissed.  
"Where have you been?" He voice was cold and sharp  
"I went for a walk" I looked to the floor.  
"Bullshit, your lying"  
I sighed and made my way up the stairs, when my dad grabbed my arm  
"I said where have you been" He said through gritted teeth  
"Im not telling you anything until you stop looking at me like your going to bite my face off!"  
I stormed upstairs and banged my bedroom door shut. I stormed into the shower turning the hot water on and letting my day rise away with the burning of my sore behind.

Daddy hasn't spoke to me all night, Ted came in looking worried and mum came bringing me food as i refused to go down at tea. I didn't know how to react when daddy was like this. I slowly moved my way down to his office. Praying he wont hate me. I walked in to hear him on the phone  
"something must be going on, she beat the fuck out of Ashley. I want someone following her from now on everywhere she goes."  
"You have to be fucking kidding me"

My dad turned around in his chair with a shocked expression on his face, whoever it was still talking on the phone.  
"Better yet Daddy, how about i just don't leave my fucking room, you can call school and say im not going! GO FUCK YOURSELF!"  
I stormed back into my room ignoring my dad's voice. I fell down the door and started to cry. I never cried. The whole idea was foreign to me.  
Im just so confused.

A bang on my door knocks me out of my thoughts  
"Go away" I shout  
"Phoebe, please let me in" my dad's soft voice comes through.  
"Why don't you just get one of my followers to kick the door down?! i might be hiding something in here!"  
I heard him sigh  
"Please Phoebe just let me talk to you about today"  
I move away from the door and unlock it. I don't bother to open it, just let him walk in by himself.  
I sat on my bed rolling over to face the wall. I don't want him knowing iv been crying, crying is for weak people. Fools.  
"You've been crying" Oh well that's through the fucking window then.  
"So what, im human you know? i do cry?"  
"I know your human, Im sorry about today, i should have talked to you alone knowing what your temper is like. Im just worried Phoebe"  
I turned to face him and sat up. Our Grey eye's meeting.  
"Worried? Why? What have i done to make you so worried?"  
"Drugs?" He raised his eye brow  
"That's crap, you know when i tell you i wont do something again i mean it!"  
He ducks his head down  
"Your so much like me, you need control, what is worrying me is how your getting it"  
"What do you mean?" I give him a straight face hoping he wont figure me out.  
"You know what i mean? I am having you followed and as awful as it may seem, i am doing it because i love you"  
I put my head down in shame. I shouldn't have done what i have been doing. Its only going to hurt him. How did i figure he would never find out.  
"I am so sorry" I said tears falling out of my eyes.  
His body went straight and he stared at me with wide eyes. Just as i was about to tell him Taylor came barging through the door  
"Mr Grey, Elena is here and she says she wishes to speak with you urgently about your daughter"  
My whole body froze, i sat there in shock. My dad looked at me expression wiped off his face when the troll bitch herself came walking through my bedroom door.  
My mum was shouting behind her about her not been able to do this in someone's house.  
When everyone stood silent Elena's eyes and smirk was on me, she knew. How i do not know, but she knew.  
Time sort of went fuzzy from there i heard my dad shouting asking why she would just barge into our family home. Her eye's still on me. We both stared at each other for what seemed ages.  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!"My dad screamed switching his eyes from me to her.  
"Why don't you ask your daughter?" She smiled and pointed her face to mine.  
"WHAT IS IT PHOEBE?" I couldn't answer him, i couldn't move.  
"Iv been following Linc, he's moved back for some unknown reason, and it seems to me by what my spy's gather than your daughter has been having an affair with my ex husband"  
Everything went silent. Tears came rushing down my eye's. He was going to hate me. I couldn't look at him only her. Her hand moved in her pocket she had something stuffed in there.  
"Not a normal one either, obviously Phoebe Grey takes in her daddy's footsteps. I heard your amazing with a flogger"  
My mum gasped. I could only hear the beating of my heart and my breaths. I wasn't even sure if i was breathing anymore.  
"Is it true?" My mum spoke up  
I nodded my head and heard my mum gasp.  
"It only happened a couple of times. It wasn't so much as an affair. Twice" I realised my voice was husky from tears and small.  
"I promised you i would find a way to wreck your family Christian, Did you really think i was just going to let you go after every thing i made you into?" I stared wide eyed at Elena and realised she was pulling whatever it was out of her pocket. A gun.  
As soon as she took it out it was pointed at my dad. I remember screaming and running pushing him out of the way. To hear the gun go off. The loud pop making people in my house scream. Security came racing in tackling Elena to the floor. My dad looked okay, he wasn't hurt just staring at me with a worried and sick expression.  
"Phoebe, sweetheart don't panic-" That's when i realised. The gun wound and the blood on the floor. My head started to go fuzzy slowly. I could hear my dad talking asking me to reply but it was just so peaceful to close my eyes. The pain slowly fading away.


End file.
